Me sinto
by vic.nekko
Summary: “Me sinto sozinha longe de você” “Morro de vontade de te ver” “Toda hora penso em você” “Acho que me apaixonei por você”
1. Chapter 1

Me sinto-introdução

"_Poema"_

(fala da autora)

**XXXXXXXX-início do capítulo**

**-fim do capítulo**

Fala do personagem

_Pensamento..._

**Fairy Tail não me pertence, o Natsu e o Gray pertenciam, mas como o Natsu pôs fogo em casa e o Gray vivia tirando a roupa minha mãe expulsou eles .**

**Pessoal, minha primeira fic comentem please**

"_Me sinto sozinha longe de você"_

"_Morro de vontade de te ver"_

"_Toda hora penso em você"_

"_Acho que me apaixonei por você"_

_cap curtinho é só uma introdução_


	2. Chapter 2

Me sinto-Capítulo 1

"_Poema"_

(fala da autora)

**XXXXXXXX-início do capítulo**

Fala do personagem

_Pensamento..._

**Fairy Tail não me pertence, o Natsu e o Gray pertenciam, mas como o Natsu pôs fogo em casa e o Gray vivia tirando a roupa minha mãe expulsou eles .**

**Pessoal, minha primeira fic comentem please**

Natsu seu idiota!-_aquele besta tinha queimado a minha mão._

O que foi que eu fiz Lucy?-_ele é um completo tapado, não acredito que ele tá perguntando isso._

Como assim?Você queimou a minha mão com o seu fogo idiota nessa lutinha infantil que estava tendo com o Gray.

Lucy olha só isso _- ele tá jogando fogo na mão dele por quê?-_Eu não me queimo quando vai fogo em mim, você é estranha!-_ele me chamou de estranha! Vou matá-lo._

Natsuuuuuuuuu hoje é seu último dia vivo-_acho que eu estou muito assustadora, porque o Natsu se afastou e a guilda inteira tá olhando, mas ele merece-_Abra a porta para o leão, Lo- _Ah que sensação geladinha na minha mão!!!_

Acalme-se Lucy-_hum foi o Gray que fez isso _- você tá muito estressada.

Hun!Eu vou para casa-_Eu não estou estressada._

Hey Lucy vamos fazer uma missão- _a voz dele me irrita muito._

Eu não vou fazer droga nenhuma com você hoje!-_Bam, esse foi o barulho que a porta fez quando eu a bati com toda a minha força, quem ele pensa que é para fazer tudo isso comigo e ainda agir como se nada tivesse acontecido hunf!-_Aquele idiota, Plue você não acha que ele é um idiota?

Puuuun

Plue vamos tomar banho quando chegarmos em casa ok?

Puuun Puun

Você tem que voltar?Tudo bem pode ir.

Puuuun- _Que fofoooooooo, pena que ele foi embora...finalmente em casa!_

SHHHHHHHHH-_Esse barulho do chuveiro é tão bom, me acalma tanto. Hum Natsu, será que ele vai se desculpar comigo?Lucy para de pensar nesse idiota!Falando em idiota não vi o Happy o dia inteiro, ele deve estar com a Charlie e com a Wendy... To com fome._

Olá Lucy.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!Loki hentai!-_detalhe eu de toalha, sangue saindo do nariz dele-_O o que você quer?

Hoje você ia me chamar, mas não chamou. O que aconteceu?-_po por que ele tá se aproximando?!?_

Na nada, o Gray tirou a chave da minha mão só isso. -_Tá muito perto._

E por que ele tirou a chave da sua mão?-_O bafo dele roçando no meu pescoço é tão bom!Lucy controle-se!_

Po por que vo você quer saber?-_Ai meu Deus nossas bocas estão perto demais._

Está vermelha porque Lucy?-_Que sorriso malicioso ele tá na cara, o que ele vai aprontar?_

E eu n não estou ver-_Hum, ele beija bem, peraí, porque eu to beijando o Loki?_

Lucy- _Me separei imediatamente do Loki, essa voz, Natsu._

Na natsu. -_ops!_

Não achei que você estivesse com o Loki, -_ nossa ele falou o nome do Loki com tanto nojo-_desculpa se eu atrapalhei algo.

Não atrapalhou nada, só estava mostrando para a Lucy o que é um beijo de verdade, já que você ainda não fez. -_isso vai dar confusão._

Ora seu, vou fazer você comer o meu fogo-_ele vai queimar a minha casa!!!_

Você quer que eu mostre como é outra coisa para ela também, ou vai ter iniciativa e mostrar para ela.

Loki para com isso, deixa que eu me resolvo com o Natsu.

Fique fora disso Lucy.

Faça o que o foguinho está dizendo Lucy.

Fechamento forçado- _ufa!Bem a tempo. Minha casa está a salvo!_

Lucy, só vim aqui para dizer desculpas pela sua mão.

É verdade o que o Loki disse?

O o que?

So sobre você gostar de mim?-_Avanço um passo._

É sim por quê?-_ele chegou mais perto_

E eu também gosto de você _- Ele me abraçou, é tão bom estar nos braços dele..._

Então o que foi aquela cena de quando eu cheguei?-_ciúmes?_

Tava brava com você, e também ele me beijou e fiquei sem reação.

Então acho que vou ter que desinfetar os lugares em que ele encostou em você, começando pela boca.-_bendito sorriso malicioso-_E também te ensinar outra coisa já que ele já te ensinou o que é beijo.

Na nats-_Novamente não pude terminar a frase por causa de um beijo, mas o beijo do Natsu é melhor, é mais quente _(por que será? ¬¬')_ talvez seja por que estou beijando a pessoa que eu amo._

Lucy eu te amo.

Eu também te amo.

**Fim**


End file.
